Chazz Can't Dance!
by Gindokei
Summary: Atticus' newest scheme is a Duel Academy dance! But Alexis thinks she can't dance. Can Jaden, along with a little help from an unwilling Chazz, prove her wrong? AxJ


_Chazz Can't Dance!_

**AN: Okay. Exceedingly weird idea that came to me when I was listening to a song… yeah. It actually has very little to do with Chazz, really. As always, AxJ.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Alexis stood in one corner of the gymnasium, watching everyone dance with amused eyes. The lights had been dimmed, and eye-blinding strobe lights danced from wall to wall. This was possibly the first dance to ever be held in Duel Academy. And as always, it was Atticus' idea.

"A dance? Are you crazy?" Alexis remembered shouting at her brother, who refused to look repentant. "This is a _dueling_ school, Atticus! What on earth does dancing have to do with dueling?"

The older Obelisk Blue had rolled his dark eyes. "Please, Alexis. We're in school! Dances are practically a _norm_. I thought it was about time that someone suggested something _normal_ in this school."

Alexis had exhaled loudly and refused to talk to him for three days. It was ridiculous! Holding a dance so close to their graduation – this was the time to be focusing on trying to make it to the pros. Instead, her harebrained brother was trying to make the Duel Academy students normal. As if he even knew what normal was.

She fidgeted with the hem of her dress. It fell to a little above her knees, and was a rich plum color. She had been planning on appearing at the dance in her usual Obelisk Blue uniform, but Mindy and Jasmine had assaulted her and refused to let their friend attend a dance in her _uniform_. Alexis heaved a loud sigh, pointedly glaring at Mindy, who was standing next to her.

"What?" the black-haired girl asked innocently. She took a sip of punch.

"Are you chaperoning me, too?" Alexis bit out. Mindy laughed.

"Of course not! I'm drinking punch. You should, too. It's good."

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "Somebody probably spiked it."

Mindy's eyes widened, and a giggle escaped her. "Alexis, have you _ever_ been to a dance before?"

"No." She wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"Obviously not. That barely ever happens in real life, you know. Plus, Dr. Crowler's got a few teachers hanging around the drinks and food. Nothing's going to happen. Let your hair down for once, girl!"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "It's just a stupid dance." She paused, before admitting, "But I _am_ kind of thirsty. At least, I might as well get myself some water." She threw a half-hearted wave in her friend's direction before walking along the wall to the refreshment table.

The punch was a violently red color, and she laughed quietly to herself. She spotted a few packaged bottles of water sitting on the side, and she picked one up.

"Better to be safe than sorry," she muttered, twisting the cap and lifting the bottle to her lips. She took a greedy gulp, sighing in contentment after swallowing a few mouthfuls of water.

"Alexis! Hey!"

The blonde girl lowered her head, eyes widening in surprise as she saw Jaden Yuki walking towards her, grinning. He had abandoned his regular Slifer Red blazer for a buttoned red shirt and black pants. He smiled happily as she met his eyes.

"I didn't know you were coming!" he exclaimed as he came to a stop beside her. "Didn't you say something about dances being 'dumb and a waste of time'?"

Alexis let out an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah… well, I changed my mind. Or at least, Atticus and my friends did." She made a sour face. "They practically dragged me here."

The brunette grinned. "I don't believe that," he replied, shaking his head. "They wouldn't have been able to drag you here if you really didn't want to come. Admit it, Alexis! You secretly _love_ parties."

"As if." She gave him a light shove, and he winced dramatically.

"That hurt!"

"Suck it up," she shot back, smiling. "So. Been having fun?" She squinted as she looked around. "I don't see Blair anywhere."

"Blair?" Jaden looked surprised. "Why would Blair be with me?"

Alexis gave him an incredulous look. "Oh, I don't know… maybe it's because she never leaves you alone?" She flinched slightly at the bitterness in her tone. Jaden, however, remained oblivious.

"Sure I hang out with her, she's my friend! But she didn't come here, I think… said she had other stuff to do."

Alexis didn't trust his words, but shrugged anyways. "Busy, I guess."

"Yeah. She said something about studying with Marcel…"

Alexis raised an eyebrow. She then noticed the faint sheen of sweat on Jaden's forehead.

"… why are you sweating?"

Jaden looked startled, raising his hand to wipe at his forehead. "Oh! I guess I've just been dancing so much…" he remarked. "I should've noticed that, though."

Alexis's mouth twitched at the corners as if she was repressing a smile. "You dance?"

He laughed. "Of course I do! Doesn't everyone?"

Her fingers continued to pick at the hem of her dress. "I guess."

He observed her through curious eyes. "Have you been standing here the entire time? I haven't seen you all night."

She lifted one shoulder. "Well, you've been busy." Realizing that the words sounded harsher than she had meant them to be, she tempered them with a bright smile. "I've just been over there." She waved vaguely in Mindy's direction, who, she noticed, was now chatting with a tall duelist.

"No wonder I didn't see you. It's so dark over there… why'd you want to hang out in such a dark place?"

"Jaden… the entire _gym_ is dark." She sounded amused.

"Well, yeah. But not as dark as that corner."

"I don't like parties much."

"Really? You always seemed like the party type to me."

She wasn't sure whether to be offended or not – she did _not_ look like a party girl! Wasn't she one of the best students of the Academy? – but his innocent grin calmed her rising temper.

"Gee, thanks," she smirked. Jaden shrugged.

"You wanna dance? There aren't many more to go."

Alexis looked uncomfortable. "No, it's okay. You go ahead."

Jaden studied her questioningly. His eyes lit up.

"You don't like dancing!"

She blinked at the faint hint of accusation in his tone. "Yeah, so?" she defended herself. Jaden crossed his arms, grinning.

"Nuh uh, Alexis. You can't _not_ like dancing. Everyone can dance."

She stiffened at his tone. "Well, I can't."

"Aww, c'mon Lex! Only _Chazz_ can't dance." He pointed to the black-cloaked teen, standing not far from Mindy and scowling. Jaden turned his head towards Alexis and winked, taking her hand.

"Let me show you."

He led them towards Chazz, who ignored their approach. The spiky-haired duelist only looked up when Jaden loudly shouted his name.

"What do you want, slacker?" he bit out irritably. Jaden looked unperturbed, smiling broadly.

"Hey, Chazz! Is it true that you can't dance?" If anyone else had said it, it would have sounded derisive, but Jaden merely sounded curious.

Chazz stiffened. "Of course I can dance," he said tightly. Jaden shrugged.

"Really? Why don't you show us? See, Alexis here, she says _she_ can't dance. Maybe someone should show her how." A grin spread across his face - a happy grin, not a mocking one. "What say?"

Chazz threw a dismissive glance at Alexis. The Obelisk queen was glad that Chazz had gotten over his annoying crush on her, but bristled at his sneer.

"Let a _pro_ show you," he boasted, taking his weight off the wall he was leaning on and standing straight. He paused, looking a little confused, then swung his arms and struck an odd pose, trying to shake his hips.

"Oof… what d'you think of that?" he grunted. Alexis bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

Mindy appeared by Alexis' shoulder. "Hey Chazz! You call that dancing?" she called, giggling. Chazz scowled, dropping his arms and folding them across his chest.

"You try, then," he snapped. Mindy shrugged, stepping next to him and flashing the gathering crowd a smile. She began to dance from side to side in time with the song playing, moving her shoulders and arms and hips in harmony. Alexis laughed and clapped, amazed to find that her friend was such a good dancer.

Mindy stopped after a few minutes, bowing her head rather shyly as the crowd clapped. Chazz's scowl deepened and he rudely shoved Mindy out of the way, rolling his shoulders exaggeratedly and swinging his arms again. Alexis couldn't hold back her giggle and next to her, Jaden laughed freely as well.

"Hey, Chazz!" called someone from the crowd. "Just because you have fancy stuff, doesn't mean you can dance!" The crowd began to chant – "Chazz can't dance! Chazz can't dance!"

The Ojama duelist tried to hide his crestfallen look and turned away angrily.

Alexis smiled at Jaden, laughing. "I guess Chazz _can't_ dance!" she shouted above the noise. She watched as Jasmine started dancing as well, and Blair, who seemed to have come to the dance with Marcel. Watching them sent a thrill coursing through her body, and she quietly went to stand next to Jasmine and Mindy, feeling the beat surround her. She started dancing tentatively, watching Jaden as he danced with Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry. Happiness flooded her being as she twirled in unison with her friends.

After an hour, she felt slightly dizzy and almost drunk on the music, and so politely excused herself. She watched with a smile as Chazz tried to dance again, and repressed a laugh as the others booed him down. The black-cloaked boy ambled over to her, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

"Hey, Chazz," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing," he muttered, crossing his arms and leaning a shoulder against the wall behind him. She looked at him and couldn't hide a twinge of guilt.

"Hey. Don't listen to them. You _can_ dance," she told him gently. He looked at her, his onyx eyes sparking.

"You think so?" He sounded doubtful.

"I know so," she nodded. "Don't pay any attention to them."

He shrugged. "It was _Jaden_ who started it, anyways." He made a mocking sound at the back of his throat. "Mr. Popularity. Huh, what a joke he is."

Alexis felt anger flare up inside her and faced Chazz, struggling to maintain a calm voice.

"Don't talk about him like that," she warned. Chazz frowned and stood straight again.

"Whatever. I'm leaving," he responded curtly.

She watched him walk away, shaking her head. She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned, meeting Jaden's excited brown eyes.

"Hey! You wanna dance?" he asked. "I never did get that dance with you."

She pulled at the edge of her dress and shrugged. "Sure, Jay," she replied, following him to the dance floor. She followed his movements, feeling the music course through her blood again. She began feeling light-headed, but she kept dancing, always able to see a flash of red out of the corner of her eyes.

The students had begun trickling out when she walked outside to take a breather. The stuffiness of the gymnasium had finally gotten to her, and she inhaled deeply as she emerged outside. Her head spun, and she blinked fitfully, but her entire body felt alive. How could she have lived without dances?

"Hey," came a voice from next to her. She turned, startled to see Jaden again. The Slifer Red had his hands in his pockets and was staring at the horizon.

"Hey, yourself," she responded. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Tired. Everyone finished the food… I'm probably gonna head back soon."

She nodded in agreement. "Hey, Jay? Thanks for showing me I _can_ dance."

He turned to face her, smiling. "Not a problem, Lex. That's what friends do."

"Friends," Alexis agreed. She hesitantly moved a little closer to Jaden, wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. She felt him stiffen in shock as she pulled her arms away, her cheeks warm.

"I'll see you in the morning, Jaden." He seemed to have gotten over his temporary shock and grinned, waving as they both walked towards their respective dorms. But even if they were heading in opposite directions at the time, the paths of their lives lay side by side.

* * *

**AN: Okay, odd ending. Still. I liked this, it was fun to write. The song I was listening to is a Hindi song, whoever's heard it should be able to guess which one. Enjoy! (this has no particular timeline. I just threw together all the characters and made it before graduation. He he.)**


End file.
